Serena White and the Seven Pokémon
by PurimPopoie
Summary: When Ash and his Kalos Region friends come across a Pokémon Center full of unhappy children, they put on a fairy tale play to cheer them up. See Ash as the handsome prince, Serena as the beautiful princess, and Clemont as... the evil queen? Amourshipping SatoSere Oneshot Comedy story!


**I had this idea based on a post on on a forum and a video game I had played. I hope you enjoy this short story!**

* * *

The doors opened to the Pokémon Center, and a chaotic wave of noise flooded over them.

Ash Ketchum, a travelling trainer from Pallet Town stood in the doorway with his partner, Pikachu, on his shoulder. Ash held his ears, and Pikachu did the same. "What's goin' on in here?" he shouted above the noise.

Serena, a young girl who was travelling with Ash, was pulling her pink felt hat over her ears. "It sounds like there's lots of screaming children inside."

Another young man held his own ears. The blonde inventor, Clemont, looked inside. "I think that's exactly it. There's lot of children crying inside."

Clemont's little sister, Bonnie, began stomping her feet. "Would you all just be quiet?!"

The young girl's shout managed to drown out all of the screaming children inside. Everyone fell silent and stared at Bonnie for a moment. Inside the Pokémon Center there appeared to be a class of kindergartners all huddled around the counter, behind which Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff stood. A tall woman pushed up her glasses and walked over to the four children who just entered the Pokémon Center. Her short blue hair bobbed a little as she walked. She held a clip board tightly to her chest and she crouched down and looked Bonnie in the face. Bonnie swallowed nervously. The woman glared at Bonnie with purple eyes. "What did you say, young lady?"

Bonnie backed up nervously. "I..uh…I didn't mean…"

"H-Hey, now," Clemont said, chuckling disarmingly, "I'm sure Bonnie was just surprised, weren't you Bonnie?"

The blonde girl latched onto her brother's suggestion. "Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, miss. I was just so surprised."

The woman looked at Clemont sharply, then back to Bonnie. Her mean expression melted, and her tense presence faded. "Oh thank goodness." Her glasses almost entirely fell off her face. Her hair, which looked short at first glance, unraveled down her back, thick and knotted. As she stood back up, the clipboard slipped from her hands, clanging on the ground in the silent room. She scrambled to pick it up.

Serena stifled a giggle. "Uh, are you alright miss?"

She stood back up, her face flushed and her glasses fogged. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I'm Miss Kushami, and this is my kindergarten class. We came here on a field trip to show the children how a Pokémon Center worked."

"That sounds really cool," Bonnie said with a grin on her face.

"I remember when I first came to a Pokémon Center," Ash said with a matching grin on his.

Clemont took a step forward. "But what's going on? Did something happen?"

Miss Kushami sighed. "Well, at the end of the day, there was supposed to be a theater troupe who would put on a production for the children, but we got a call just a little bit ago that said they wouldn't be able to make it. And the children were upset…" Miss Kushami looked over her shoulder.

Already the kindergartners were beginning to mill around, noise level rising slightly.

Serena held up a finger. "Hey, why don't we put on a play for the kids?"

Ash looked at her with surprise. Clemont looked at her with fear. Bonnie, on the other hand, was the first to agree. "Serena, that's an amazing idea! It'd be really cool to be in a play!"

Ash looked at the Pokémon on his shoulder. "What do you think buddy?"

"Pikapikachu," he said.

"I agree," Ash replied. He turned to Serena. "Hey, you can count on us! We'll put on a play that'll cheer those kids right up!"

"Pikachu!"

Clemont hesitated. "Uh, guys, are you sure? We're not even really actors or anything. Do you think we can pull it off?"

Ash pointed his thumb to his chest. "I've actually been in a few movies before, so I'm sure I can help if anything goes wrong. It'll be just like 'The Legend of the Pokémon Knight!'"

Bonnie's eyes lit up. "Wow, Ash, that's so cool! I can't wait to get started!"

Miss Kushami looked at the four of them. "A-Are you sure?" she asked them. "I don't want to impose."

Serena beamed at the teacher. "Leave it to us! We'll put on a show your students will never forget!"

"Oh thank you so much!" the teacher smiled at the travelers. She took in a deep breath and pushed up her glasses. In what seemed like an instant, Miss Kushami's hair short again (though Serena could tell it was just in a bun), her shoulders squared and her gaze hardened. She walked back toward the students. "Class, the travelling theater troupe has arrived. Please follow me outside to wait for them to finish preparing for the show."

The children erupted into cheers. Bonnie tugged on Serena's arm. "Don't you think she seems different when she talks to the kids?" the younger girl asked.

Serena stifled a nervous giggle. "Maybe just a little."

* * *

"Alright," Serena said, sitting her friends down at a table in the Pokémon Center, "the first thing we need to do is decide on a play to perform."

"Oh, how about Goldilocks and the three Ursaring?" Bonnie suggested.

"Bonnie, where are we going to get three Ursaring?" Clemont asked, subtly shooting down her suggestion.

She pouted, puffing out her cheeks. "Well, I don't see you coming up with anything, Clemont."

Ash gasped. "Hey, what about the Three Swords of Justice? That could be really fun!"

Serena sighed. "I don't know if we can do something that difficult in the short time we have," she said.

"Oh,I know," Clemont said. "How about Little Red Riding Hood?"

Ash frowned. "That sounds a bit too easy. Besides, aren't there only four characters in that? We should include the Pokémon, too."

Serena snapped her fingers. "Ash, that's brilliant!"

Ash blinked in surprise."It is?"

She nodded with a smile. "As far as Pokémon go, we have Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchling, Bunnelby, Chespin, Dedenne, and Fennekin – Seven Pokémon. We should do Snow White and the Seven Pokémon!"

"Serena, that's perfect!" Bonnie jumped out of her chair. "I love this story!"

Clemont let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, I can get behind this story. This seems like one we can actually do."

"Count us in, too, right buddy?" Ash said, looking to Pikachu.

"Pikapikachu!"

* * *

Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff had brought them boxes of old costumes the Pokémon Center had used before. Serena and Bonnie went right to work, looking through the costumes, picking out three human sized ones, setting them to the side. With the gang's Pokémon all nearby, the two girls pulled out ribbons, hats, and other accessories for them to wear to give them a bit more visual flair.

Bonnie put a red scarf around Pikachu's neck while Serena tied a ribbon to the end of Fletchling's tail feathers. Bunnelby was given a small black buckle hat to wear, and Chespin was given a belt to wear. Bonnie put a small orange ribbon on Dedenne and Serena put a pink ribbon on Fennekin's head. The two girls then turned their attention to Froakie, who had been hanging back from the rest of them. Swallowing it's fear, Froakie pulled it's frubbles off it's back and use them as a hood. Serena and Bonnie smiled at each other.

"Now that the Pokémon are dressed, we can start dividing out the other roles," Serena said, sitting down with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie while the Pokémon alternated time between eating food and looking at their accessories.

"I think telling the story would be a good place to start," Clemont said.

"That's a good idea." Serena sat down and hummed for a moment. "Okay, so it goes like this. One day, there's a princess named Snow White, the most beautiful and beloved princess in all the world. Her mother is a jealous, Evil Queen who wants to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She consults with her Magic Mirror, who tells her that Snow White is the fairest of them all, and in her anger, the Queen banishes Snow White into the forest, where she finds a home where seven Pokémon live. The seven Pokémon look after her and take care of her, but the queen's Magic Mirror knows that Snow White is still alive, so she's still the most beautiful. The Evil Queen tricks Snow White into eating a poisoned Oran Berry that puts her in a deep sleep. The Seven Pokémon see this and chase the Evil Queen away forever. But they can't wake Snow White, no matter what they try. Just then, a handsome Prince travels by and notices Snow White's beauty. He gives her a kiss, and his warm love brings Snow White back from the brink of death, and the two of them live happily ever after."

"That's a bit to take in," Ash said. "How many roles are there then?"

"There's four," Clemont stepped in. "Snow White, the Evil Queen, the Magic Mirror, and the Prince."

"I think Serena should be Snow White!" Bonnie said. "She's super graceful and kind, I'm sure she's the best choice!"

Serena felt her face grow warm. "Well, I suppo-"

"Then I'll be the Prince," Ash said. "He's the hero of the story who saves the day, after all. It'll be just like when I played the hero in the Unova Defense Force."

"Pika, Pikachu!" Ash's partner added from the floor.

Serena's blush only intensified.

"Then who's going to be the evil queen?" Clemont asked. He suddenly felt the eyes of his friends and sister all fall upon him. He swallowed. "N-no! No way, you're kidding me!"

"C'mon, big brother," Bonnie said, yanking his arm. "I can't do it. I'm way too short!"

Clemont flushed in embarrassment. "Look, there's no way I'll be the Evil Queen! You can count me out!"

Serena smiled, ignoring him. "Well, since Clemont's the evil queen, that means Bonnie will have to be the Magic Mirror."

Bonnie's face shown with glee. "That sounds really fun."

"Let's do our best, everyone!" Ash added.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?"

* * *

The children were sitting in the bleachers in front of the stage, watching the closed curtain with interest. Miss Kushami was watching with them, still looking completely serious.

Serena peeked out from behind the curtain. At first, it sounded like a fun distraction, but now that the curtain was getting ready to rise on the play, she was feeling nervous. Nervous that she'd forget her lines? Not really. The Evil Queen had all the hardest lines to memorize, while Nurse Joy and Bonnie would stand offstage and use scripts and a microphone to deliver the lines for the Pokémon when they were on stage. She was more afraid of the climax. She felt her cheeks heat up. When she suggested that they do a play, she hadn't thought that the outcome would be a-

"Serena, are you ready?" Ash asked from behind. Shocked from her thoughts, she turned around. Ash was wearing a blue princely costume, complete with a cape and a little crown. Pikachu was on his shoulder, smiling at her. "Hey, thanks for picking my costume. I really like the cape!"

"Pikachu!"

Serena smiled back at him. "It's no problem, Ash." She looked back out to the children. "I guess I have a little stage fright."

He gently patted her shoulder. "Like a friend of mine says, 'no need to worry'. You'll be fine. It's just a play. We'll all do great."

"Easy for you to say," Clemont said, walking up behind Ash. He was dressed in a long black dress that drug across the ground like it had inky black tentacles. "My legs feel naked! I look ridiculous!"

Bonnie stifled some laughter as she approached. She was dressed in a tall, silver box that had a hole for her face in it. "You don't look bad, Big Brother. Maybe I can find you a reliable husband when this is over!"

Clemont's face turned deep red. "Bonnie! I really REALLY don't need that kind of help!"

Ash and Serena laughed at the siblings when Nurse Joy approached them. "We're ready to start. Can everyone get into their starting places?"

Ash nodded. "Right. Pikachu, stay with the other Pokémon and do your best, got it?"

"Pikachu!"

"Let's give these kids a play they'll never forget!" Serena said, raising her fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The curtain opened on a young princess, sitting in a field. Her long, honey-blonde hair framed her face perfectly, and the long pink dress accentuated her blue eyes.

Nurse Joy began narrating. "This is the story of Princess Serena White, the most lovely and beautiful princess in the world!

Serena White gave the crowd a huge grin. "Oh, what a wonderful day to spend in nature, with lovely flowers and lovely Pokémon! Today is such a lovely day!"

"However," the narrator continued, "unbeknownst to Serena White, the Evil Queen stood in her dark tower, hating her."

The curtain drew as the narrator spoke, with Serena quickly running off stage and Clemont and Bonnie replacing her there.

The curtain opened back up, and the Evil Queen swallowed his fears. "Oh-hohohohoho," he gave a ridiculously over-the-top laugh. "I am the Queen, the most beautiful woman in all of Kalos!" Internally, Clemont was sweating bullets. He tried his best to memorize his lines with an invention of his before showtime, and he was sure he still had a piece of metal from it somewhere in his blonde hair. Still, it seemed to work. Now he just had to deliver on a performance.

The Magic Mirror spun in place, revealing her small face to the crowd. "Hi-, uh I mean," she stumbled over he lines. "I'm sorry your highness, but the most beautiful woman is Princess Serena White. I didn't wanna tell you, but I'm not allowed to lie."

The Queen balked. "Wh-what did you say? That little wretch who lives in my castle is more beautiful than I?" He spun around and stroked his chin. "Ah, I know! I'll banish her into forest! There, the wild Pokémon will surely attack her, and she will surely die! Oh-hohohohoho!"

The curtain began drawing again. Clemont and Bonnie ran off stage again, with Serena and the friends' Pokémon coming out. Joy cleared her throat before talking into the microphone. "The Evil Queen banished Serena White into the forest, that much is true. However, the wild Pokémon fell in love with her grace, beauty, and kindness."

The curtain rose, this time with Serena sitting among the Pokémon. "Oh, how wonderful it is to have good friends to take care of you." She smiled at each of them, using her hands to pet Dedenne and Fennekin while the rest of the Pokémon cuddled up around her.

"We love you, Princess Serena White," Pikachu said, dubbed over with Ash's voice.

Serena was stunned for a moment. _Ash?_ she thought.

"We'll protect you always," Dedenne said, voiced by Bonnie.

"You will never be lonely or sad again," added Fennekin by way of Joy.

The curtain fell again. Serena and the Pokémon left the stage. While Clemont and Bonnie returned, Serena walked up to Ash. She could feel her cheeks burning.

Ash chuckled as she approached. "Sorry 'bout that," he said grinning. "I just didn't realize how few lines I had when I took my role, so I asked Bonnie and Nurse Joy if I could do Pikachu's voice, too."

"A-ah! Right!" she said, straightening up. "I just wasn't expecting your voice…" she trailed off and giggled.

The curtain rose on the Queen and her Mirror. "Oh-hohohoho! Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

The Magic Mirror smiled and danced. "You used to be fairest, I guess that was true, but Serena White's a million times fairer than you!"

The Queen let out an embarrassing gasp. "No! This cannot be!" The Queen paced around the stage. "Aha! I've got it! The future is now, thanks to Science!" The Queen pushed his glasses up his face so they reflected the sunlight. "I will use Science to poison an Oran Berry, and then I will trick Serena White into eating it! This way, I'll know she's been scientifically killed! Oh-hohohohoho~!"

The curtain fell again, and Serena and the Pokémon rushed back onto stage. When the curtain rose, Serena White and the Seven Pokémon were sitting together. "Oh, I am so hungry," Serena White said, making a big motion over her stomach. "I wish I had something to eat."

"Never fear," Chespin said, voice provided by Joy. "We will travel into the forest and find something for you."

"That would be wonderful," she said. "Thank you."  
The Seven Pokémon turned and walked away from Serena White as she sat in the forest. Then, from the opposite direction, the Evil Queen approached. "Oh, hello young lady. I heard you were hungry."

Serena White smiled. "Oh, yes. I am ever so famished."

"You would like this delicious Oran Berry, then," the Queen said, handing it to her "It'll help restore your energy."

"Thank you very much," the Princess said, graciously taking the berry. "I will eat it right away." Princess Serena White took one bite from the berry and swallowed. She choked on the piece. "Oh, that berry must have been poisoned! I'm… dying…." And then, Serena White collapsed on the ground in the most over dramatic way possible, arms and legs flailing until her body shuddered and her movement stopped.

"That strange lady killed Serena White!" Ash's voice cried out as Pikachu lead the charge of the other Pokémon on stage. The Seven Pokémon angrily chased the Evil Queen off the stage, while Ash, Joy, and Bonnie all shouted things that all kind of ran together and were unintelligible.

After the curtain fell again, Joy returned to narration. "The Seven Pokémon chased the Evil Queen off of a cliff, where she fell to her death. Then, they returned to mourn the loss of their beautiful princess."

While the curtain was down, a pedestal was moved onto the stage. Serena climbed onto it and laid down, doing her best dead impression. Her heart was pounding in her chest, though, because she knew what wa supposed to happen in the next scene.

The curtain rose, and the Pokémon were gathered around the fallen princess. All of them were crying. Froakie was tearing up silently, while Chespin and Bunnelby were sobbing loudly.

"Oh, Serena White! I wish we could have saved you," Dedenne cried. "If only there was a way to counteract the poison!"

"Just then," the narrator announced, "a handsome prince heard the cries of the Pokémon and and approached them."

The Prince walked toward the pedestal. "Pokémon of the forest, what's the matter? I heard your cries."

"It's Princess Serena White," Fennekin said. "She's gone! A horrible poison has killed her!"

The heroic prince smiled. "Then, I will use my kiss to cure her of the poison!"

_Here it comes…_ Serena swallowed as she heard Ash approach.

Suddenly, something zipped through the air and crashed onto the stage. Bombs had been tossed onto the stage from there air, and they exploded into clouds of smoke. Serena coughed, but held still on the pedestal. She didn't want to break character out of fear of ruining the play.

"Hey!" the Prince called out, "what was that for?"

"Prepare for trouble, we'll tell you what it's for," the red-haired Jessie of Team Rocket announced.

"And make it double, since this play is a bore!" the blue-haired James followed up.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" The Prince stood up. "What're you all doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" James said. "We're here for Pikachu!"

"Well, that's not happening!" the Prince shouted back.

"That's too bad," Jessie laughed. "You know Pikachu deserves to be with the most beautiful woman in the world."

The Magic Mirror ran back on stage. "Well, it's not you, you mean lady! Princess Serena White is way more beautiful than you!"

That struck a nerve with Jessie. "What? That little twerpette more beautiful than me? Surely you're joking!"

"Nu-uh!" the mirror said. "You're a bad person, where Serena's kindness shines bright and beautiful."

Jessie began to grind her teeth. "James, give me those controls! We're taking the twerpette instead!" She grabbed at the controls he was holding in his hand.

James struggled against her. "How will a sleeping tween help us conquer the Kalos Region?"

"Oi vey," Meowth rolled his eyes. "Can't we get anything done around here?"

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" the prince commanded.

Pikachu began charging electricity in his tail, forming a ball before lobbing it at Team Rocket. The ball smashed into their balloon, causing it to plummet to the ground near the stage. Team Rocket emerged from the wreckage, injured but not defeated. "Hey, cheap shot!" James shouted. "Okay, Inkay, go!"

"Pumpkaboo, show those twerps who's boss!"

Jessie and James threw their Poké Balls, which snapped open and revealed their Pokémon, the Dark-and-Psychic Inkay and the Ghost-and-Grass Pumpkaboo.

"Everyone," the prince said, turning to the seven Pokémon and the magic mirror, "we have to protect the princess!"

"That's right!" Clemont said, running back onto stage in his normal clothes. "I'm Clemont, Prince Ash's long time friend and ally, and we have to protect everyone!"

Serena tried her best to stay in character, but she cracked a smile at how bad Clemont seemed to be at ad-libbing.

"Pumpkaboo, use Leech Seed!"

"Inkay, use Psybeam!"

"Pikachu, block Psybeam with Thunderbolt!"

"Chespin, use Pin Missle to stop the Leech Seed!"

Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt that collided with Inkay's Psybeam, creating an explosion. Pumpkaboo fired seeds toward the Pokémon, but Chespin fired glowing quills at them, knocking them out of the air one by one.

One of the seeds fell onto Serena's pedestal and wrapped around her leg. She winced as the seed grew and wrapped around her leg. Then, she felt the vine begin to drain her energy. The sapping sensation made her scream out-loud as the battle went on.

"Serena!" Ash turned when he heard her scream. He saw the vine attached to her leg. "Fletchling, use Steel Wing to free Serena's leg!" He turned his attention back on the battle. "Froakie, use Water Pulse! Pikachu, Electro Bal!"

Fletchling's glowing wings cut through the Leech Seed, freeing Serena and easing the pain. Meanwhile, Froakie formed a Water Pulse while Pikachu made ann Electro Ball. The two Pokémon leaped into the air and launched their attacks at Team Rocket. The Electro Ball and Water Pulse exploded into Team Rocket, sending them flying into the air.

"We're blasting off again!" they shouted, flying into the distance.

The crowd of children began cheering. Bonnie bowed awkwardly in her Magic Mirror costume. Clemont knelt down and checked on Bunnelby and Chespin, to see if they were alright.

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, had his attention turned to Serena, who was still laying on the pedestal. "Serena, we got rid of Team Rocket," he said, smiling gently. "You can get up now."

She didn't respond. The cheering dissipated as they realized that something was wrong.

"Serena, c'mon, the play's over." He knelt next to her and shook her a little. Still no response.

Clemont came up behind him. "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash looked back at him. "Serena's not waking up, guys." There was a look of fear on his face.

Clemont rolled his eyes. "Ash, the story's not over yet. Princess Serena White still needs the Prince's kiss to break the curse."

Ash froze. "Oh! Right!" Serena stifled a giggle that cut through Ash's tension. "Oh, you're still acting?"

She grinned.

"Kiss her, Ash!" The Magic Mirror called out. "Only your kiss can break the curse!"

Both Ash and Serena blushed as the crowd responded to Bonnie. Ash swallowed and knelt before Serena. _This is it_… she thought.

Ash hesitated for a moment, before closing his eyes, and pressing his lips to hers.

If Serena could think at all in that moment, she might have noticed that Ash awkwardly puckered his lips, or he kept his mouth entirely closed.

If Ash could think at all in that moment, he might have noticed that Serena's lips were gently parted, or that she tilted her head a little when their lips made contact.

Instead, at the moment of contact, both of their minds went blank. The two of them melted into the softness and warmth of each other's lips. Serena's heart skipped a beat. Ash felt his pulse quicken. Neither of them heard the cheering crowds.

Nurse Joy spoke through the microphone. "It was a miracle! The prince's love flowed from his lips into Princess Serena White and banished the poison from within her. The Princess recovered, and with her mother, the Evil Queen banished forever, she and her new love returned to the castle where they ruled over Kalos peacefully for many years."

Ash pulled away, slowly. Both of them slowly opened their eyes to each other's flushing faces. Ash gave her one of his gentle smiles. "We did it, Serena."

Serena smiled back. "Y-yes… we did, didn't we?" Serena looked deeply into his auburn eyes. His face was so close to hers. _I hope he doesn't think I'm weird to keep staring…_

Ash finally noticed the crowd cheering behind him. "So I guess we better stay like this until the crowd finally stops clapping, huh?" He blinked. "Serena, your face is really red. Are you feeling okay?"

Serena's mouth curled into a smile despite her attempts to keep a straight face. "I-it's nothing!"

He chuckled. "What's gotten into you?"

Pikachu smiled at the two staring at each other. He jumped onto Ash's head, pressing his lips back into Serena's before leaping off and joining with the other Pokémon. Serena and Ash's second kiss was just as sweet and awkward as the first.

* * *

Miss Kushami approached Ash and his friends once the stage was cleaned up from Team Rocket's attack. Her appearance had already changed back into her disheveled, messy look. "Oh, I can't thank you enough. The kids loved watching the play, especially that surprising battle near the end!"

Ash and Serena, gazing at the ground and away from each other, laughed to themselves.

Clemont pushed up his glasses. "Hey, Ash and Serena? Are you two okay?"

Nurse Joy laughed to herself as she and Wigglytuff picked up the pedestal. "I think it had something to do with the kiss at the end of the story."

Bonnie frowned. "But that was just part of the play, right? It wasn't a real kiss, was it?"

Miss Kushami looked at their expressions and laughed. "Well, maybe," she said with a wink. "In any case, thank you all very much." Miss Kushami gave them a bow, then flipped into her short-haired organized mode before returning to the kindergartners.

"Hey Ash?" Clemont said, tugging his arm, "we need to get heading toward Cyllage City."

"Serena, c'mon, let's go bake something before we go!" Bonnie pulled on her arm, trying to get a response from her.

Pikachu, sitting on Ash's shoulder, had enough. "Pi-ka-chuu!" He caught all four of them in a Thunderbolt, making the four friends collapse into a smokey pile.

Serena and Ash started snickering before blowing out into a full on laugh. Clemont and Bonnie were confused at first, but they eventually started laughing, too. Pikachu laughed, too, finally shaking his friends free of the thoughts of the play they had just performed. Now their thoughts could turn to their next adventures in the Kalos Region!

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave your thoughts in the box below, and I'll see you next time!**

**NOTE TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWER: Sorry I misgendered Pikachu close to the end. The typo is fixed now.**


End file.
